Apallo The Riolu
Bio Orgin Apallo was found in a box with no recollection of his past. The Pokemon that found him was Heart the Pikachu. In truth, Apallo was taken away from his home when he was human for a sacifical offer; but the person who wanted him to become a sacrifice wanted to gain powers to controll the elements he layed Apallo onto a petestal that was going to take his life energy through a beam of light in order to gain the power the kidnapperer seaked. Apallo knew he couldent let this happen and at the last second he struggled with his enemy and got them both in the light's ray. After a Big Flash, Apallo's body was no more, he was just just a sprit without a body. Then he heard a female's voice, but couldent see her at all. The Woman's name was Vegas. Vegas Asked him some personal questions about his lifestyles, study habbits, even his favorite color. Afterwards, she told him what had happened to him and that she asked him those questions inorder to see what kind of pokemon he would become. When she was about to transform him she noticed that he had a praticular energy coming from his sprit. She reconized it and understood why this happened to him. "You are very lucky Apallo. You hold a very ancient and powerful power. If it wasen't for your quick actions back at the ruins you woulden't have it. You will become a very special pokemon with a very special duty to fufil." She then used her godess like powers to turn him into a Riolu but he has special fire abilities. This is his orgin. Pokemon Life After Adventure Because of his FIre Abalities He Cannot Evolve. Apallo Desides to Leave Heart For A While To Find His Own New Path in His New Life. He is Still Being Singled out because of his appearence but doesent really care. A few months later he met up with Heart and decided to be a Duo again but it was short lived. One adventure that they went on They Were Seperated from each other. When Apallo came to he had Heart's GemStone Neclace in his paw and thought that she was dead. Pokemon Life After Second Adventure When he returned to the Secret Gardens to tell everyone what had happened his eyes widened in shock and horror. The Secret Gardens was attacked...... When He Went in to see if anyone was ok he found Heart inder some rubble. She Was Bleeding...........She was dieing. "I knew you would come Apallo......-coughs up blood- I knew you fufil our promice to look out for eachother...but.........thankyou for letting me see you before i died........i always love you Apallo........... Sayronara Apallo the Riolu........-eyes close and a tear falls down and she smiles- thak you fo rbeing a friend.....-dies-". "Heart-shakes her= HEART. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"-then a bright light took Apallo back to where he transformed into a pokemon. The Relm where Vegas Ruled. Vegas then appeared and told them that the kidnapper that wanted to use him did this. and Apallo Knew What He Had to do. (more to add in soon) Status Level: 9 Type: Fire/Fighting Attacks: Counter, Endure, Quick Attack. Attack: 15 Special Attack: 12 Defence: 10 Special Defence: 12 Category:Riolu Category:Pokémon Category:Fighting-Types Category:Bipeds Category:Heroes Category:Males